Ziggy Underwood-Cassidy
“On the Training of Doctors is dedicated to everyone in the world that defies conventions. It is dedicated to those that take the chance to be themselves in a world that demands compliance to norms. We dedicate this book to everyone in the queer, BDSM Lifestyler/kinkster, geek/nerd, neurodivergent, pagan, artistic, writing, transgender communities, and any other community that dares to defy the “norms”. There is nothing that takes more courage than to stand up and be yourself when those around us demand that we conform. We refuse to conform. We refuse to comply. We are beautiful and unique. We are never going to go away, and we are going to change the world.” - Ziggy reading Stolen Innocence by Beverly L. Anderson to his mother during mother's day, after he read the letter she wrote him when he was still inside of her when he was a fetus. Ziggy David '''Nesta Marley Underwood-Cassidy '''Is the son of Rue Cassidy born from the rape she experience when she was twenty years old, his biological father is Parker Wright. His older half-brother is Mateo and is the older half-brother to Selah, Annamarie, and Graycen. He is also the adopted son to Troy Underwood whom Troy loves and adores Ziggy and the same vice versa. Background Early Life “It was like I woke up when he was born. It was like he had nothing to do with that night.” - Rue on when Ziggy was born after that horrible night Ziggy was born on February 11, 2009 in Kingston upon Thames, London, Greater London, Area, England, United Kingdom. He is the second son of Rue Cassidy and the oldest child born to Parker Wright a month before his twins were born. Ziggy was conceived through a brutal rape that nearly killed his mother but didn't. They met at a bar and Rue though Parker was the handsome man alive and though he was just charming. They went to a hotel and started kissing until it became aggressive and she tried to leave. He then began to physically hit her in her face, and stomach where he then ripped her clothing and began rapping her until she was bloody. He then dragged her body to the beach and drooped her in there a hope she would died. But a couple on the beach saw her and rescued her from drowning and took her to the hospital where she was there for a week. When the doctors asked her if they could call someone she refused to call anyone to visit her, the only person she called was her brother Matty to come and watch Matéo because she lied 'that she was taking care of a friend and couldn't take the baby'. Appearance Ziggy takes after his mother in looks but has little things that he inherited from his biological father. He inherited the beauty of his mother's face having his mother almond shaped eyes with bright baby blue eyes with extremely long eyelashes. He also inherited his mother heart-shaped face with dimples though his face is a little more chubby. But he inherited his biological father's blonde hair through it changed a darker color as he got older. Ziggy as he got older and older still looked the the male version of his mother but grew into a more lanky and tall version of himself. He also has a birth mark on his right arm of a little star which help his mother give him the nickname of 'little star', which embarrasses him in front of his friends and big brother but just between them it doesn't. Tattoos Personality Relationships Family Ziggy grew up with just his mom and in turn is very close to his mom as he never knew his dad. The reason why for that though is because he was conceived through rape and she feared he would become just like his biological father if he knew the true and who he was. Friends Trivia * His name was inspired by Ziggy Marley who is one of his mother favorite artist * Ziggy found a egg in the swamp when he was four he originally though was a bird but when she hatched it was revealed to be a Asian Water Monitor Lizard whom they named Mr. Kipling later revealed to be a Mrs. Kipling * He also owns a stuffed bear called Kenny the Koala * Ziggy and Matéo are eighteen months apart in age Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cassidy Family Category:Simmons Family Category:Wright Family Category:Underwood Family Category:Baudelaire Family Category:Jones Family